The most pertinent art of which the inventor is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,951, issued to Sanford on Aug. 16, 1977, and assigned to the owner of the present invention. The Sanford patent discloses that textile material may be embossed using mated steel embossing rolls in order to form a pattern of bosses which serves to isolate the skin of the wearer of an absorbent structure such as a diaper from the underlying absorbent material in order to improve the surface dryness of the absorbent structure. (As used herein, "textile" refers to a substantially planar sheet or web of a thermoplastic material including nonwoven and woven fabrics and films, as well as analogous materials. As a preferred embodiment of the invention, the Sanford patent discloses the use of a male steel embossing roll and a rubber-surfaced nip roll to emboss the material, wherein the knobs on the male roll are elliptical in cross section, having a land area of approximately 0.084 inches (2.13 mm.) by 0.042 inches (1.07 mm.) and a knob height of approximately 0.070 inches (1.78 mm.), said knobs being arranged in a diamond-shaped array containing six knobs per inch of roll width (0.236 knobs per mm.) and twelve rows of knobs per inch of roll circumference (0.472 knobs per mm.). The Sanford patent above cited is hereby incorporated herein by reference to more completely define the background and objects of the present invention.